


Christmas Carol'd¹

by Mayblume



Series: Second Encounter [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, So proceed at your own risk, pure fluff, this is cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/pseuds/Mayblume
Summary: ¹ (verb) (past-p) to soften an old, greedy geezer’s heart by reminding him of the true meaning of Christmas
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Sasori (Naruto), Kakuzu/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Second Encounter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336498
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Christmas Carol'd¹

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



Crystal clear coldness smothered the town like a blanket, snuffing out the sound of footsteps and foraging, and Kakuzu was looking forward to a nap.

It was Christmas Eve and he had left his office early, ready to enjoy the peace and quiet of the late afternoon. He had just put on a second pair of socks, a third already within reach for later, and taken up residence on their couch, tea in one hand and _War and Peace_ in the other, when –

the door to their apartment was slammed open, probably leaving a dent in the wall, as Hidan burst into the room. 

“Huh, you’re home early, old man,” he stated, pleasantly surprised. Behind him, the door was still vibrating from the force of the impact.

Kakuzu did not respond and instead continued to stare at Hidan. “You look ridiculous.”

The young man was only wearing a pair of jeans, braving the freezing cold outside with decidedly too much exposed skin, and a Santa hat that crowned his white hair. While a cheap-looking Santa beard covered half his face, Kakuzu had his doubts that it helped keep him warm in any way or form. 

“Just getting into the Christmas spirit!”

“It’s cold, Hidan. Wear a jacket. Or at the very least a shirt.” There wasn’t even a need for the costume, Kakuzu thought to himself. With that hair and those eyes, Hidan fit right in with the Christmas decoration beside him. 

“No, _you_ are cold. That’s why you think that _it_ is cold. It is actually quite nice out,” Hidan assessed while freeing his head from that tacky hat and beard, running a hand through his for once unkept hair. 

Kakuzu wanted to argue, but as he followed Hidan’s eyes which were mustering the third pair of socks he had been planning to put on, he had to admit that he had very little room to do so. Instead he just sighed. So much for tranquillity of an early day at home. 

As if to emphasise his point, Hidan threw himself on the couch, the two of them bouncing from the force of it, and nearly caused Kakuzu to spill his tea. But the younger man had no regard for the mayhem he had introduced into his partner’s life, snuggling up to him instead. 

“I don’t mind, though. It means you’re warm to the touch.” 

Even though Hidan had claimed that it was ‘actually quite nice out’, he was freezing, and burrowed into the older man like some small, furry animal would into its nest to survive the winter. 

“Aren't you supposed to have your cuddling needs met by Sasori?” Kakuzu complained, unhappy that the hardly acquired warmth was stolen from him in the elaborate heist that was this cuddling session but unwilling to do anything about it. 

Hidan just snorted in response. 

“Both of you absolutely hate cuddling. That’s why I'm forcing either one of you to cuddle a little bit so none of you has to have a heart attack just because someone held your hand for more than two minutes.”

Grumbling good-heartedly, Kakuzu brought his large hand to a rest in the tuft of white hair in his lap, continuing to read his book with a faint smile on his lips. Hidan, having chosen his den for hibernation, quickly fell asleep. Neither of them rose for the next hour, too warm and comfortable to move. 

It was this view of Hidan sleeping in his husband’s lap that welcomed Sasori home as he returned from work himself. 

"You're home early,” he noted, taking off his coat and shoes as he beheld the sight in front of him.

"Hidan said the same thing," Kakuzu responded, a small hint of jest in his voice. 

"But he doesn’t know you well enough yet to know that this never happens. I'm not exaggerating. This literally never happened before."

The only answer he got was the rustling of paper when Kakuzu turned to a new page. 

Too impatient to wait for his husband’s due response, Sasori moved to their bedroom to change out of his work attire. "Should I get you another pair of socks?" he called across the apartment, well aware of Kakuzu’s tendency to get cold feet – in every sense of the word. 

"I'm already wearing three," Kakuzu yelled back, startling Hidan awake, who protested with a disgruntled groan.

“Of course you are,” Sasori muttered, smiling to himself, and joined his lovers on the couch, placing his small frame on the other side of Hidan’s horizontal form, who immediately preyed upon the opportunity to put his feet in the newly presented lap. The owner of said lap was not happy about this development. 

"Your feet are cold."

"You are cold," Hidan countered weakly, not even attempting to come up with a clever retort. 

"Can't argue with that,” Sasori deadpanned. 

But in spite of his words, he began to slowly rub the feet in his lap with one hand in an attempt to warm them up while opening his book with the other to join his husband in quiet reading. Hidan quickly dozed off again. Softly, gently, like snow coating the surface of a forest floor, a lazy peace fell onto the room, sprinkling the carpet with dots of white – flake by flake, page by page. 

After a while, Sasori broke the symphony of rustling paper and ticking clocks to voice his displeasure, as he was prone to do. "Why do you get to have his head in your lap while I only get his feet? That hardly seem fair,” he complained with his eyes fixed on a paragraph, unwilling to lower his book during his declaration. 

"What's wrong with his feet?” Kakuzu asked absentmindedly, thoughts faraway at a soirée in Moscow as he continued to read about Nikolai Rostov’s return from the war.

"His face is much more pleasing to look at.”

The indignant tone in his voice coaxed a low chuckle from Kakuzu’s chest and he couldn’t help but further tease his husband. "You should have come home earlier, then you would have had the opportunity to pick the body part in your lap from a wide range of assorted limbs and organs."

“That makes me sound like a serial killer,” Sasori accused, still pretending to read. Were Hidan awake, he would have mocked them for conducting an entire conversation without either of them putting his book down. 

“I know what you like, dear,” Kakuzu claimed, a miniscule smile on his lips. 

“Maybe so.” 

But then an unanswered question flashed through Sasori’s mind. _Speaking of._ Closing his book emphatically, he turned to his husband. 

"Why did you leave early? You never answered that question."

When Kakuzu refused to answer, one hand buried in white hair, one in white pages, Sasori’s impatience grew. 

"Don’t make me wait, dear,” he pressed on, tone turning slightly threatening. “You know better than that." By now, the sharp edges of his words promised a quick death. 

His husband growled futile protests under his breath, but inevitably caved. 

“He told me he was looking forward to spending Christmas with his family. So I wanted to make sure that he would.”

“I see. He Christmas Carol’d you,” Sasori teased, clearly amused by Kakuzu’s soft spot and blatantly gloating that he had been able to make him admit to such. But then he leaned over Hidan’s sleeping form and pulled the older man close by tangling his fingers in soft dark hair to press a kiss on his lips. 

“Merry Christmas, dear.”

“And a happy new Hidan,” Kakuzu completed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shamelessly fluffy that I'm a bit embarrassed by it but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
